1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the sensors disposed in an insulated environment. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to the control of these remote sensors.
2. Related Art
Utility workers utilize a utility vehicle to reach inaccessible locations. The utility vehicle generally includes a boom with a utility platform. The utility worker stands in the elevated utility platform while performing a task. Electric utility workers typically use a utility vehicle to access overhead electric power lines and electric power components for installation, repair, or maintenance. The utility platforms utilized by electric utility workers are highly insulated so as to prevent the discharge of electricity through the utility vehicle, and especially through the utility worker. The insulated nature of the utility platform prevents the transmission of electricity via conventional wiring to electronic components in the utility platform.
Reading a sensor disposed in the insulated utility platform presents a problem. Some systems utilize a battery to power a sensor-reader. The sensor reader must be turned on and off by the operator. The operator may forget to turn the sensor reader on (such that the sensor reader cannot function) or off (such that the battery drains during periods in which the aerial device is not being used). The operator may also purposefully not turn on the sensor reader to avoid the alert that is produced by the sensor reader.